


Make Me Snap

by acidhairs



Category: Jinmin - Fandom, K-pop, Kim Seokjin - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, vmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Butt Slapping, Cocky, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Finger Sucking, God is Dead, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS)-centric, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Park Jimin, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, a little bit of taehyung and jimin, bts - Freeform, but mainly jin and jimin, jimin is a brat, jin and jimin, jin puts him back in place, jinmin - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidhairs/pseuds/acidhairs
Summary: Jimin is in a mood.And Jin might just be the only one that's able to help him.





	Make Me Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let me explainu. We all know the iconic video from the ISACs where Jimin and Tae are being little shits, throwing away Jin's shoes and all that. And poor dad Jin is trying to get them to stand up, get them back and stop being such brats but they just don't stop and in the end he gets so annoyed that he just gives up. Well. In my head, that's not where that ended. I don't really see Jin as much of a dom but he is older nevertheless and I just feel like he would put them back in place later ... maybe not like THIS but listen, a sister needs her outlet and spanking fics are just so wonderfully kinky so you'll have to forgive me. Have fun reading about Jimin getting his ass beat \\(^ヮ^)/

_**Author's note: In case you for some reason don't know the aforementioned[video from the ISACs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVvfIJTwGFw), do yourself a favour and watch it before reading this.** _

***

Jimin is in a mood.

Not just any mood. _The_ mood.

See, Park Jimin is a man of many attitudes, the most common one just being a soft, pliant child that giggles at everything, pouts his lips, bats his eyes. The usual. Other moods may include an unusually extreme case of cringe attacks, the toe-curling, stomach-cramping, skin-prickling ones that just make him want to roll up into a ball and scream bloody murder at whoever is currently causing the embarrassment to flood his system. Recently those have become more frequent with Namjoon always putting on their old music videos at the dorm when the rest of them are already one too many beers in to keep him from doing so.

Of course, there's the tired mood which Jimin just knows oh-too-well, when his eyelids feel heavier than stone and he almost passes out while standing on stage during rehearsals, wanting nothing but a soft blanket and feathery pillow although the floor looks just as inviting for that matter. Another mood might include just pure horniness, the exhilarating kind that floods his system after almost every show or sometimes the heavy, loaded one that creeps up on him in the middle of the night when he realizes that yet another week went by without him being able to get off and he has to scoot to the bathroom at the speed of light in order to prevent the tent in his joggers from being spotted by Hoseok, who will most likely still be lying awake on his phone, cocking a knowing eyebrow once Jimin returns ten minutes later, head bowed in shame but lips still twitching with a relieved smirk.

There's sad days, insecure ones where he has to bury his face into the pillow or into the soft cotton shirt covering the crook of Taehyung's neck while sobs wrack through his small body and the whole lot of bad, worse, worst memories and dystopian fantasies flood his throbbing mind. Extremely happy ones exist too, naturally. The head-spinning kind that have him feeling almost sick but in the best way possible, the yell-it-from-the-rooftops ones, hugging his hyungs so hard one might think his intent was to crush their bones by wrapping himself around them.

And then.

Then there's _this_ mood.

The one that has him sitting on the floor, hood pulled over his head and chewing on his lip. Waiting. 

Waiting for someone, anyone for that matter, to do something. To come closer to him, to talk to him, to put their hand on his shoulder so he can finally blow off some steam.

It's not anger, no. It's not just pure playfulness either, that would be fine. No, this is something else.

This is like a small tiger baby that looks soft and approachable with its big eyes and pink nose but is ready to claw at you the second you touch it. This is the red button with a sign under it that says "Don't press" but we all know you will. This is the itch on your shoulder blade that you can't quite reach so you scratch around it to no satisfaction whatsoever.

This is Jimin sitting on the floor, hood pulled over his head and chewing on his lip. Tiger baby, red button, unsatisfiable itch. Waiting.

And he doesn't have to wait for long.

Even though the music is thumping over the track field loudly with hundreds of idols lounging about, chatting, minding their own business, Jimin senses someone behind him. Of course, he has absolutely no idea whatsoever who it might be but the soft hairs in his neck stand up nevertheless, teeth biting down on his lower lip all the more harder as he continues to wait.

"Jimin-ah, it's our turn soon, you should get up", Jin's voice echoes from behind him.

Jimin's eyes slip shut and he can feel his chest flushing. He doesn't move, doesn't react.

"Come on lazy, get up", Jin continues, not yet aware of Jimin's, well, issue.

The flush spreads down further, slowly dissolving any and every one of Jimin's senses, reducing all of his attention to Jin behind him, waiting for the inevitable touch because he knows it will come.

When Jin's arms hook themselves under Jimin's armpits and start pulling, the younger boy can feel something pop in his chest, almost like a small bubble that then starts making its way up his throat and into his mouth, a bittersweet, sticky smirk spreading itself over his face. His tongue feels heavy in his mouth as he flares his nostrils to suck in a deep breath.

"God, you're heavy. You shouldn't have stopped working out, Jiminie", Jin jokes, hands wrapping around Jimin's chest to pull him up into a standing position. Jimin remains quiet while his skin prickles with every touch of the older boy and he does his best to keep his facial expression to the bare minimum. Too many cameras.

With an exhausted "Aish", Jin drops him back on the floor, Jimin's body flopping forward with the force of it. Normally he would have winced at the dull pain caused by the collision of bone against floor but he doesn't. There's too much saliva in his mouth and Jimin swallows. Again. And again. It feels like he is forgetting how to breathe. _Come on, don't stop now._

And almost as if Jimin had uttered a telepathic plead, Jin reaches for Jimin's small frame once again, grabbing the younger boy around the waist this time. Jimin can feel the older boy's muscles work against the material of his soft hoodie, the warmth from Jin's arms and back seeping through his own clothes and into his skin, drenching it in goosebumps and sweat. God, he just wants to-

"You're such a lazy kid", Jin sighs, giving up his efforts and letting Jimin slide to the floor for the second time this day. A ping of disappointment flashes through Jimin's body but he keeps his lips shut. _Don't go_.

Jin settles for simply sitting down beside Jimin, taking off his shoe to scratch the bottom of his foot while is chest is still heaving a little with the effort of trying to get stubborn Jimin to stand up.

"I don't care if I have to drag you there but we're up no-", Jin starts. Before he can finish his thought, however, Jimin's hand rushes forward to grab his shoe, chucking it into the other direction of the track field. A shy smile plays around Jimin's lips as he hears his hyung's surprised gasp. _That'll do_.

It doesn't, though. Jimin feels the blush creep into his cheeks as Jin simply gets up and jogs over to where his shoe landed. Jimin knots his eyebrows together in frustration. If this had been Hobi and him, he would have been tackled to the floor in no time by now. The thought makes his throat go dry. Heavy body on top of him, pressing him down into the ground, putting him back in his place. _Where's Hobi when you need him_.

He can feel Jin walking behind him as he drops his shoe down on the floor demonstrative, reaching down to put it back on. _Nope_.

Jimin's hand is quick to snatch it away again, making sure to chuck it with even more force this time. He can feel his shoulders shake in anticipation. Jin just stares at him incredulously, puckered lips and big eyes. Jimin doesn't look up but he can _feel_ his eyes burning into the side of his head.

All of a sudden, Jin takes off his other shoe, throwing it down on the floor beside Jimin while uttering an angry mumble. _You've got to be kidding me, how much do I have to do?_

Like an angel in disguise, Tae appears, having watched their little play for a while. Shooting Jimin a knowing smirk, the younger one grabs Jin's remaining shoe and throws it into the other direction. Jimin can't help but chuckle at Tae's bratty action, his mind shortly being distracted from the burning itch that has now spread all over his skin.

"Why are we annoying Jin-hyung?", Tae asks as he sits down beside Jimin, crossing his legs and shooting his friend a questioning glance. Jimin doesn't answer but simply lets a sly smile slip out from under his hood, soft blonde hair falling over his eyes as Jin gestures them to get back his shoes.

"Hm, I see. Rubber-band Jimin again, huh?", Tae laughs.

Right, that's what he always calls it. Of course, Tae knows about this. This _mood_. Rubber-band Jimin. _Accurate_.

Jimin gives the slightest nod of approval, eyes darting back to Jin who has now given up his wild gestures to move behind the both of them, grabbing the back of their hoodies in yet another attempt to get them to stand up.

"Get up you absolute, little-", Jin hisses, interrupting himself and just huffing out an annoyed sigh instead. The pause in his sentence has Jimin's head floating with tension and he can feel Jin's hand hovering over the red button, so close to touching the soft tiger fur, just about to reach the itch. But he doesn't.

With yet another grumpy sigh, Jin lets go of both of their hoods and turns around on his heel, stomping away to go find his shoes. _No, no, no_.

Jimin can't help the little sound that escapes his throat and Tae's head immediately darts over as his eyes bore into Jimin's.

"Quite the bad timing, don't you think?", Tae scoffs, a soft smile playing around his lips. _I should have never told him._

Jimin huffs out a laugh, although it comes out as more of a desperate choking sound. After all, that's what he is. Desperate. Wanting nothing more than to scratch the itch but not reaching, not being able to stretch far enough.

"Should I try?", Tae asks and there's a small tone of concern that swings with the laughter in his voice. Jimin rolls his eyes but the thought of it, the idea of it, the forbidden fruit practically dangling in front of his face makes his mouth water again. He lets himself fall back onto the floor, shoulders crashing into the hard dirt.  _Whatever_.

Jimin shrugs but Tae knows it's a yes because Tae knows _him_. He knows rubber-band Jimin.

Without hesitating, the younger boy stands up, grabbing Jimin's leg to roll him over onto his stomach. A smile forms on Jimin's lips as Tae pushes his knee down, shoving Jimin's hip into the ground at pulling up his hoodie to reveal his denim-clad backside. Jimin can feel his breath quicken.

The first slap comes down rather harsh, followed by a second one, softer now. Tae is chuckling. A third slap lands on Jimin's butt, even weaker. _No, this isn't it. This is too playful_.

Jimin can feel his heart in his throat and while he appreciates his best friend trying to help him out of this absolutely weird and inappropriate situation, it's not working. Because again, he's not in a playful mood. He's a thin layer of cling film stretched out to the max. What he needs isn't a soft pat, what he needs is a needle-sharp impact. And Tae's not going to give him that because Tae is Tae and Jimin is Jimin and they're surrounded by at least fifty cameras and five hundred people.

"It's not working", Jimin chokes out, fingers twitching with the realization of it. Tae grins and shrugs it off, all of this simply being a funny joke to him. _He has no idea after all_.

The younger one settles for tackling Jimin's leg instead, pulling it down with him, rolling around on the floor while breathless chuckles spill over his lips. He is cute. But Jimin doesn't need cute right now.

He props himself up on his elbows, gaze wandering over the track field when it suddenly meets another one.

Jin's eyes are staring at him from where he picked up his shoes and Jimin can't quite place his expression. He just ... looks.

Jimin can feel his glazed eyes watering as he stares back, licking his lips as they seem to have become very dry all of a sudden. _Please, God, tell me that he saw_.

Tae is still wrestling his foot while Jimin feels like his eyes are going to pop out of his head with the intensity of Jin's stare. And just before Jimin is about to get up and sprint over, Jin averts his gaze, blinking slowly once, twice, and walks away. _Fuck. Me._

 

 

Later that day, Jimin finds himself vigorously scrubbing at his face, trying to rinse off all the dirt, sweat and itch. All the while this is not even remotely working, he can hear the others gathering and chatting in the living room. Jimin stares at his own face in the mirror, smeared with chunks of soap, the water slowly dripping off his chin. _Look at yourself, idiot_.

He lets out a shaky sigh and tries to ignore the sore feeling in his back and shoulders. The fluffy towel feels soft against his cheeks and he breathes in the sweet scent of his own face. Jimin can feel his throat growing tight as his thoughts trace back to earlier that day, Jin's arms around his chest, his waist, dark eyes drilling into his skull from across the track field. _He saw what Tae did. He must have._

Jimin's face is still buried in the towel when he slides down one hand to the hem of his boxers. His skin is still damp after the shower he just took, slippery fingers wandering to the small of his back. _They're busy, it's fine._

At this point, the itch under his skin has gotten so bad that he probably wouldn't even have cared if all of the members were in the bathroom with him. Actually, he would have most certainly liked it, their hands on him, pulling, pushing, pinching, putting him back where he belonged, snapping him out of it.

"Fuck", Jimin hisses as his fingers pinch the soft, plump flesh of his backside, the material of his boxers rubbing against his fingertips. He knows he can't do this by himself but since Tae is simply too soft and Jin apparently is a blind grandpa, Jimin has no choice left. He starts massaging his own cheek with a steady motion, mouth slowly falling open. His hips push forward into nothing while his hand pulls away, only to come back to his cheek with a rough smack. Well, as rough as possible considering that he is reaching his own arm back, twisting his shoulder painfully while using his other arm as leverage on the sink. _This isn't working, it's not-_

"Jiminie, do you want eggs with your ramen?", Jin's voice sounds from outside the bathroom, a small knock echoing against the wooden door.

In a hurl of limbs and a surprised gasp, Jimin's foot slips on the wet floor, a high-pitched scream ripping from the boy's throat as he grabs for the first item next to him (the shower curtain) to prevent him from hitting his head on the sink and inevitably bleeding to death. The curtain rips a little with the force of his fall as Jimin swings to the side and crashes into the bathtub, his hips colliding with the cold ceramic painfully.

"Ow, shit", he groans, face scrunching up in pain.

"Are you okay? What the hell are you doing in there?", Jin's voice sounds from outside, mild concern swinging with it. Jimin rolls his eyes, probably more at himself than at his hyung, and gets up again, groaning at the dull pain in his hip.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just slipped", he yells back, pulling his boxers down lightly to inspect the damage.

"Are you sure?", Jin asks again. _God, just let me suffer peacefully._

"Ye-es, hyung. I'll take the egg, thank you", Jimin mumbles, eyeing the red blotch, probably soon going to turn purple and green. Jimin let out another sigh as he pulled his briefs back up, rubbing a hand over his puffy face.

"Can I- can I come in?"

Jimin looks over at the door confusedly, eyebrows raised halfway and hand still hovering over his lips.

"It's fine, Jin-hyung. I'm almost done, I'll be out soon." _What does he want?_

"Just let me in, Jimin", Jin urges and Jimin can see the still locked doorknob twist. Confused look still plastered onto his face, he reaches forward to unlock it.

Jin opens it in an instant, pausing shortly in the doorway to take in in Jimin's form. And then ... that's it. He just stands there. Staring. Again.

"Um, I told you I was fine. So ...", Jimin presses out, a small but still noticeable lump forming in his throat at the way Jin looks at him.

"Where does it hurt?"

Jin's voice is different and Jimin can't quite put a finger to it. His gaze flickers nervously from Jin's face to the living room where he can see Hobi and Jungkook lying sprawled out on the couch, watching TV.

"It- uh, right here", Jimin answers, pointing at his left hip. _What is he up to?_

Jin takes a step closer, eyes wandering over Jimin's upper body down to his hipbone. There's nothing new about them seeing each other half-naked, hell, Jimin has seen all of them running through the flat without boxers because they forgot their towel. But a small voice in the back of his head, the tiger baby, the red button, the itch, are screaming at him that this is different.

In slow motion, Jin's hand reaches out to brush against the sore spot on Jimin's hip, eyes darting back up to stare into Jimin's as the pads of his fingers push down into the soft skin. Jimin's mouth falls open and he sucks in a pained breath as Jin's fingers continue to push, making sparks shoot up Jimin's spine. It hurts. And it's supposed to.

"That looks painful", Jin mumbles and by that, he means _I am causing you pain right now_ and by that, he means _I want to ravish you_. Okay, maybe that's just Jimin's interpretation of it but who can blame him. All the frustration from earlier rushes back into his system, cold shower long forgotten as he can feel his chest flushing again and his mind slipping back into the cling-film, rubber-band, red-button headspace. He looks back at Jin through hooded eyelids, pupils glazed and mouth opened ever so slightly.

"Yeah", he breathes, not evening remembering what Jin had said but wanting to make sure he wouldn't just leave again like earlier.

Jin's round eyes travel back up to Jimin's and the younger boy prays to all the Gods in the world that he will notice, he will _see_.

"I'm gonna get you an ice pack. Meet me in my room."

It's not a question, it's a demand and Jimin feels like butter in a hot pan. When Jin turns around to walk back to the kitchen, Jimin almost falls forward again, clutching the doorknob with his knuckles going white as he stumbles out of the bathroom. Melting, sizzling. _Please, please let him notice._

He clumsily makes his way to Jin and Suga's room, knocking over a few of the boxes that are piled outside of their bedrooms but he honestly could care less. The thought, yes, the mere wish, the plain _possibility_ of getting what he needed, getting that itch scratched, is sending his head spinning and his balance flying out the window.

He opens the door to Jin's room, immediately closing hit behind him again and leaning against the cold wood. _Breathe, you fool._

He takes a couple of steps until his shins hit the edge of Jin's bed, simply standing there and staring down at the white sheets and blanket. Even though he has slept in this bed multiple times, with and without Jin, it suddenly feels like unknown territory. Is he allowed to sit down? _Of course you are, idiot._

So, he does, slowly crawling onto the mattress on all fours and turning around to face the door, plopping down on the soft sheets. Jimin feels the anticipation trickle down his back like hot wax as he starts gnawing on his bottom lip subconciously. _Come on._

It takes another few seconds and then Jin is opening the door, ice pack in one hand and a towel in the other one.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?", he asks, switching on the light, eyes finding Jimin's with an amused look on his face. _Oh._

"I guess I forgot to turn them on", Jimin huffs, shaking his head in disbelief. _How the hell did I not notice that?_

"Well, I got you the ice pack, so ... turn around?", Jin's tone is a lot nicer and softer than before and while Jimin normally appreciates that his hyung is caring and considerate, the cling film is screaming at him to stop it.

"Is that an order?"

The words simply slip out of his mouth and Jimin has to bite back a surprised gasp at his own bluntness.

Jin let's out a low chuckle.

"I guess it is."

Jimin mentally face-palms himself as he rolls over on the bed, burying his burning red face in the sheets. _Of course, he didn't notice. What the hell were you thinking_?

But then Jin is behind him, pulling down his briefs without any warning and the rubber band is suddenly stretched out to the max again. Without asking, Jin shoves his hand under Jimin's hip, placing the towel under him and reaching for the ice pack. It's not rough but it's also not exactly soft. It's precise and it has Jimin's blood pumping through his veins as he does his absolute best to keep up his normal breathing.

There's the faintest touch of a hand, soon followed by an ice-cold sensation as the rough plastic of the ice pack meets his bruised skin.

"Aish, ow", Jimin hisses, hips twitching at the coldness on his warm skin. He'd be lying if he said it didn't make him purr on the inside.

"Good?", Jin mumbles and Jimin's eyes widen, face still buried in the softness of the older boy's sheets. Jin's voice sounds eight shades darker, still like Jin but _different_.

"Mhm, good", Jimin mumbles back, taking the risk of pushing his hips back lightly so the ice pack presses into his skin harder. He knows Jin is not a very verbal guy when it comes to taking care of the other members. He usually just always gives a warm smile and reassuring nod and then leaves. But the lack of words in this situation is driving Jimin up the walls.

"Why did you fall?", Jin hums, releasing Jimin from the silent tension and the younger boy can swear he's pressing the cold plastic harder into his hip, underlining the question with an undefinable tone.

"I, uh, I just slipped. Floor was wet", Jimin stumbles over his own words, thoughts racing back to him trying to take off the edge and being interrupted by his hyung.

"You slipped when I knocked."

A statement.

"Did I startle you?"

A question.

Jimin's thoughts are going blurry as he feels Jin shifting on the bed. _Is he getting closer? Lord, tell me he's getting closer._

"Jimin?"

A soft hiccup.

"Hm?"

"I asked if I startled you", Jin repeats, voice calm, reserved almost and Jimin is clawing at the walls.

"Um, no, I just- was, I mean", Jimin stutters, stopping himself to take a deep breath. _Just let it snap. Just do it._

"Yes. You did."

The silence is stretching between them like glue, like honey, dripping and growing solid with every second that passes.

"Oh."

_Come on, please._

"Would Namjoonie have startled you as well?"

Jimin can feel his heart flutter in his chest and he tries to push away the very obvious fact that his crotch is growing tighter by the second in a very obvious way.

"No."

A slow hum, followed by the now already lukewarm ice pack dragging over his wet skin.

"How about Yoongi?"

"No."

The mattress dips down right next to Jimin's hips, a faint but noticeable heat radiating off of Jin's thighs onto Jimin's own.

"And Hobi?"

"Nu-uh", Jimin huffs, throat clicking with the effort of not making another sound that would give away his crumbling state.

"Taehyungie? Jungkookie?"

Jimin's breath hitches in his throat as he feels Jin sit down on the back of his legs, the smooth material of his joggers rubbing against his bare thighs.

"No." Nothing more than a breath at this point.

"Then why-"

The ice pack is sliding down Jimin's side and off the bed.

"did I-"

A warm hand is coming to rest on Jimin's hip, thumb softly grazing the sore spot.

"startle you-"

A quick pinch followed by an audible gasp and Jimin's body writhing on the bed.

"Jiminie?"

_Yes, yes, yes._

The lump in Jimin's throat is so thick he doesn't dare to answer as he simply _hopes_.

A slow hand is nestling itself in Jimin's soft curls, nails scraping his scalp as Jin grabs a tight yet gentle hold of Jimin's head, pulling it up in a swift motion. Hot butter, sizzling in a pan, a rubber band so close to snapping, claws already growing visible between soft paws.

Before Jimin can really comprehend it, Jin pulls his head even further up, bending Jimin's small body upwards and making him arch his back in the most deliciously uncomfortable way. The softness of Jin's lips is mere millimetres away from Jimin's ear as the older boy simply holds Jimin's head for a few seconds, heavy breaths filling the room with a never before felt tension.

"You didn't answer", Jin whispers, the air tingling against Jimin's cheek. _Think, now._

"Because I was already thinking about you."

Jin sucks in a short breath.

 _Bingo_.

"Oh? What were you thinking about?"

The grip on Jimin's head doesn't loosen, his scalp already throbbing as his hair is continuously being pulled back.

"You know ... this and that", Jimin rasps out, his whole body flush with the itchy feeling while his skin feels like peeling off.

"I don't, please elaborate."

It isn't a plead. And Jimin knows that. _Do it._

"I was thinking about how you might finally get how to put me back in place after watching me and Tae today."

Clean, but effective. The grip on his hair tightens.

"And how might that be?"

_God, do I really have to spell it out for you?_

Jimin decides not to, instead pushing himself even further up so his back is almost flush with Jin's chest. The hand in his hair doesn't loosen. Jimin slowly turns his face so he locks eyes with the older boy. Honey, glue, rubber.

"Hyung ..."

With that, Jin lets go of Jimin's hair, the younger boy losing his hold and flopping forward onto the bed again, all breath being knocked out of his lungs in an instant. He feels Jin shift again and takes the hint to turn around to lie on his back. The older boy pushes himself forward within a second, face hovering over Jimin's and eyes boring into his for what felt like the millionth time today.

Instead of the words Jimin expects, Jin reaches his hand back up to gently brush over Jimin's lips while his eyes scan his face for any sign to stop. _You're not gonna find that._

Jimin's tongue lies heavily in his mouth as he opens his lips, white teeth reflecting the yellow light from the ceiling lamp and eyes swimming in a sea of gloss. Waiting.

And he doesn't have to wait for long.

The pads of Jin's fingers slowly push down his lower lip, moving further up and sliding in between pearl white teeth. Jimin's tongue immediately pushes against them, eyelids hooded and hands pressing into the bed all hot and sweaty.

Jin's lips are parted every so slightly, no sound seeming to escape him all while Jimin is an absolute mess, struggling to control his breath and stop his hips from twitching. There's no way Jin doesn't feel the hardness in his pants, it's right there, nestled smoothly against the older boy's thigh.

But Jin just keeps on pushing his fingers past Jimin's quivering lips while the younger boy runs his tongue along the underside of them, soft squelching noises slipping out every few seconds. _Do something, now._

Without giving it another thought, Jimin bites down on Jin's fingers, not too hard but definitely hard enough to make the older boy flinch in surprise. Jin immediately pulls his fingers back, only the pads resting on Jimin's lower lip now. A few heartbeats pass between them before Jin speaks.

"Do you really think that's a good thing to do after everything you did today?"

Jimin's lips twitch up into a small smile. He knows he almost has him. Almost has good, patient, loving, caring Jin-huyng pressing the button.

"Why, did that bother you?", he breathes, licking his lips and Jin's fingertips in one swift motion. 

No answer. Instead, Jin sits back up, climbing off the bed and staring down at Jimin's dishevelled form. _He's really gonna make me wait for it._

"Don't you want to turn around again", Jin hums.

Again, not a question. And who is Jimin to deny him.

The younger boy rolls over, welcoming the soft pressure of the mattress on his crotch and burying his face in Jin's pillow. _Smells good._

The bed dips again and Jimin swears that he can feel Jin's hands hovering over his backside, can feel their warmth while his sore hip is still throbbing and his skin is prickling with excitement. And then a pair of soft but determined hands meet his cheeks, squeezing them almost hesitantly at first but soon developing a pattern of massaging and letting go, only to come back and repeat the motion.

A small hiccup bubbles up in Jimin's throat and slips out between his lips before he can do anything about it. Jin stops.

"You ... like this", Jin states, a soft tone of surprise swinging with it. _Well, duh. What did you think?_

Jimin can't help but let out a frustrated chuckle at how slow Jin is still being. He knows he's got him right where he wants, he's right there, he just needs to-

Jimin's train of thought is interrupted by Jin's fingers grabbing the hem of his briefs and pulling them down so they rest snugly under the curve of his ass. _Oh_.

The younger boy waits for another question, another statement, anything. But it doesn't come. Instead, a sharp hand meets the plump flesh of his cheek. Jimin isn't sure which sound echoes off the walls louder – the harsh impact of skin on skin or his own surprised moan. Either way, his body shifts immediately, hips lifting off of the bed and elbows digging into the bed. He's one slap in and his breathing is so uneven he fears he might actually pass out.

"You really want this", Jin mumbles, almost as if he needs to confirm to himself that Jimin's obvious writhing and shivering body isn't just pretending to like his hands on him.

" _Yes_ ", the younger boy cooes, hands grabbing fistfuls of the sheets and hips wiggling, asking for more. _Please?_

Jin's hands travel over the small of his back, featherlight touches tracing patterns onto Jimin's heated skin. Jimin swears that his briefs are soaked by now and a soft blush creeps into his cheeks at the thought of messing up Jin's bed.

"Do the others know?"

Jin's hands keep massaging all over his back, down to his cheeks and over his thighs.

"N-o", Jimin breathes, sound barely audible.

"But Taehyungie knows."

"Yeah." _Tae knows everything._

"But he can't help you."

The way Jin keeps on stating instead of asking has Jimin reeling. He's reading him like a book. _Finally_.

"Nuh", Jimin mumbles, teeth digging into his lip and tears of frustration pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"And I can."

Jin's voice is very close all of a sudden and Jimin can feel his weight on top of him. _A+ storytelling, well done, hyung_. He wants to say it but doesn't get a chance to.

A hand lands on his cheek with the second smack and Jimin lets out a high-pitched "Ah!". That must be the moment where Jin snaps, _finally_ , pulling Jimin up to all fours while resting one hand on the small of his back. The other one comes down for another hard slap. Jimin is in heaven. Maybe also in hell but who really cares.

"Hyung", he presses out between gritted teeth, the knot in his stomach growing almost unbearably tight.

"Hm?", Jin hums, fingers tracing the now red skin of Jimin's cheeks.

"More, please?", Jimin's voice sounds timid, pleading. All on purpose of course. His head is floating somewhere above the clouds and the only thing that could possibly ever bring him back is Jin and his hand. And as ridiculous and shameful that is, Jimin's rationale has abandoned ship long ago.

Maybe he's hallucinating but Jimin swears he can hear Jin's breathing getting heavier. Before he can ponder on it for too long, three smacks land on his ass at a rapid pace.

"Ngh, _fuck_ ", Jimin whines into the pillow, hips grinding forward into the air. He can feel the cling film tearing. Jin doesn't say a word but simply grabs a tight hold on Jimin's pelvis, fingers jamming into the sore spot, _on purpos_ e, and brings his hand back to Jimin's backside. A long groan tears form Jimin's throat and his shoulders give out, face pressing back into the bed.

"Do you ... are you going to-?", Jin starts, voice not sounding insecure but rather strained as if he is trying to hide the fact that this is just as intense for him as it is for Jimin.

" _Yes_ ", Jimin whines. "Just keep going, _please_."

And Jin does. Nails digging into Jimin's skin and hand continuously meeting the sore flesh of his cheeks. The moment from earlier in the bathroom plays over in Jimin's head, Jin's eyes showing him no mercy and his fingers pulling down his briefs-

"Will I have to do this every time you act up now?", Jin chuckles, hand coming down for another smack. _God, yes._

Butter in a pan, the needle hovering only millimetres over the tight cling film. Just a little more.

Then Jin's hand is on his shoulder, pulling his pliant body up so they are chest to back, his other hand still grabbing a tight hold on Jimin's right cheek.

"You really shouldn't be such a brat to your hyung, you know that right?"

Slap. Whine. Jimin can feel the knot unwinding in his abdomen.

"Sorry, hyung", Jimin pants, head lolling back against Jin's chest.

"You better be."

Slap. And white.

Jimin's hips rut forward, the cotton of his boxers rubbing against him as the world seems to collapse with the last smack of Jin's hand. The rubber band snaps, the cling film tears and Jimin rips. As his eyes slip shut, Jimin's body topples over while his muscles twitch heavily with the force of his orgasm. Fast breaths mixed with high whines spill over his bruised lips and he can feel the wetness spreading in his briefs. _A mess._

The air seems too hot to breathe and Jimin makes a soft choking noise. No sound comes from behind him and his foggy brain is telling him to roll over. Just when he does, he can hear Jin move as well.

And then they just stay there, Jimin on his back with his chest heaving and his ears the colour of his lips and Jin kneeling on the end of the bed, a sparkle in his eyes and a crooked smile on his lips. _What now?_

"Still want that ramen with the egg?", Jin asks, voice thick with an approaching laughing fit.

"You literally just spanked me and made me come in my briefs and _that's_ your only comment?", Jimin snorts.

"Well? Do you want it or not?"

Jimin makes a whining noise and throws his hand over his eyes.

Remember the toe-curling cringe mood? Yeah, now's the time for that.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd say i'm sorry but we all know i'm not ┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴


End file.
